Dragon Ryuho
Dragon Ryuho is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Draco in Saint Seiya Omega. Ryuho can use element of Water. He is the son of Shiryu and Shunrei. Profile and Stats Alias: Dragon Saint Tier: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Background Physical Appearance Ryuho is a short, slim young boy with navy blue, wavy hair that extends to his shoulders, dark blue eyes that he inherited from his mother, and fair skin. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt under a white jacket with blue trousers and white boots. Personality He received a lot of love from his parents compared to the other Saints; because of this he feels sorry for the others. Ryuho grew up in a wealthy family and often Kouga and the others receive some benefit for it. With a quiet, gentle and sweet personality, Ryūhō is the kind of person who is used to being surrounded by others for his bright mood. He sees Kouga as a big brother and tends to care for others than for his own well-being. Despite his fragile health, Ryuho is ready to give his life as a Saint of Athena. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Ryuho can create, shape, and manipulate the element of water. Expert Martial Artist: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Sui Ha Kei: Ryuho launches a powerful blast of water from his palm at his opponent. *'Kyōka Suigetsu': A more powerful blast of water to hit his opponent. Meikyou Shisui: Ryuho conjures water to surround his shield, adding greater protection to repel attackers. Rozan Sho Ryu Ha (Rozan Rising Dragon): Ryuho concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon flying towards the heavens. Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Rozan Hundred Dragons): Ryuho's most powerful technique, as well as the signature technique of the Libra Saints. Unlike his father who stretched out his palms, Ryuho gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Shō Ryū Ha, sending hundreds of dragons at his opponent. Rozan Sen Ryu Ha (Rozan Thousand Dragons): A greatly empowered version of the Hyaku Ryu Ha, where a thousand dragons are released upon the opponent instead of the usual 100. This technique requires mastery of the all-powerful Cosmo, Omega. Equipment Dragon Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints; he inherited this Cloth from his father, the former Dragon Saint Shiryu. The Cloth comprises of teal-colored armored platting that completely covers his upper chest and back, his waist covering the back and sides of his body, his legs mostly covered, and a pair of forearm guards, with the left arm having a dragon's head, being known as the "Strongest Fist" and the right arm having a large, circular-shaped shield with polygonal patters, being known as the "Invincible Dragon's Shield" that protects the user from all, if not certain, types of attacks. The cloth's shoulder pads are attached to the neck that has the style of a shirt, several teal, rectangular diamonds appear on numerous parts of the cloth, along with a metal headband that has the dragon's head, which also covers his cheeks and ears. Underneath the cloth is a navy blue, sleeveless outfit. Finally, the central block is attached to the skirt and has a rectangular diamond equal to the shoulder. When not in use, Ryuho stores it in a black, teal-diamond wristband Cloth Stone. During the crossover series, Ryuho now added a teal scarf that is wrapped around his neck and goes down to his waist, covered in dragon scales similar to the scarf Igneel made for Natsu. Dragon New Cloth: Dragon Omega Cloth: The ultimate Cloth born from Ryuho's Omega Cosmo during his battle with Holy Sword Hyperion. With it, Ryuho's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with the lower part of his upper body still left unprotected however. More golden inlays have been added on his Omega Cloth, his right fist now resembles a hand coming out from a dragon's mouth, and a Dragon symbol has been embedded on his chest armor. Wings have also sprouted out from Ryuho's back, and the shoulders resemble the shoulder platting on Shiryu's first Dragon Cloth. Relationships Family *Libra Shiryu (Father) *Shunrei (Mother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters